thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гнев
Гнев - один из Семи смертных грехов, рожденных из Евы Мунлит. В какой-то момент, демон воплотился в виде Золотого Ключа, в качестве сосуда. Кларисса, одна из его владельцев, под его влиянием пыталась убить Рин в Саге Зла. Wrath was one of the Seven Deadly Sins born from Eve Moonlit. At some point, its demon inhabited the Golden Key as its vessel. Clarith was among its most prominent owners, nearly murdering Rin while under its influence in Story of Evil. История Создание После смерти Евы Мунлит, её дети, Гензель и Гретель, раскололи ее Первородный Грех на семь частей, каждый со своим Демоном. И тогда Грехи разлетелись по всему миру.Chrono Story Демон Гнева был помещен в сосуд в виде золотого ключа. After Eve Moonlit's death, her children, Hänsel and Gretel, split her Original Sin into seven fragments, each with its own Demon. Afterwards, the Sins were scattered across the world.Chrono Story The Demon of Wrath eventually inhabited a golden key as its vessel. Дело Веномании В какой-то момент, сосуд оказывается в руках у Юфины Марлон. Примерно в ЕС 136, Юфина отдала ключ Качессу Криму в то время как она сопровождала своего мужа в возвращении на родину. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Осознав его силу, Качесс берет сосуд с собой, а после показывает его Раджи, утверждая, что это может даже убить "демона".The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 После того, как сосуд сменил форму на нож, Крим использует его и убивает Сатериазиса Веноманию.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV После возвращения "законной" Марлон в государство, Качесс хранит сосуд у Королевской Семьи Марлон.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania At some point, the vessel ended up in the hands of Yufina Marlon. Around EC 136, Yufina gave the key to Karchess Crim while she attended her husband's homecoming.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Becoming aware of its powers, Karchess carried the vessel with him and later brandished it to Rajih, claiming it could even kill a "demon".The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 Later on, the vessel transformed into a knife and was used by Crim to kill Sateriasis Venomania.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV After staging a coup and establishing a "legitimate" Marlon government, Karchess kept the vessel in the Marlon Royal Family.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Disappearance of Conchita Исчезновение Кончиты На рубеже 4-го века ЕС, Карлос Марлон обнаружил волшебные свойства у Ключа в сочетании с другими ингредиентами, используя стружку во время заточки сосуда, создал эликсир, который исцелил его слабость и болезненность. Карлос глотал регулярно смесь в течение года, чтобы поддерживать его свойства. Позже он использовал стружку, чтобы создать более мощный яд, чтоб он и его возлюбленная, Баника Кончита, смогли умереть вместе.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Around the turn of the 4th century EC, Carlos Marlon discovered the magical capabilities of the Key when combined with other ingredients, using powder acquired while sharpening the vessel to create an elixir that healed his ailments and cured his sickliness, ingesting the concoction regularly over the year to maintain its effects. He later used the powder to create a more potent poison so that he and his beloved, Banica Conchita, could die together.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Сага Зла В 6 веке по календарю Эвиллиоса, отец Иветт, солдат, стал обладателем ключа и позже умер на войне, оставив после себя сосуд на сохранение Иветт, с которым она будет часто играть. В 477 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, Ключ превращается в золотой нож, что очень злит Иветт. Оттого она убивает своего отчима, чтобы защитить Гаста Венома, до того как приходит в себя, а после убегает с ним. Основавшись в Монастыре Эльда в Люцифении, Иветт и монах поговорили с директором о сосуде перед запечатыванием его в монастыре.The Daughter of Fog In the 6th century EC, Yvette's father, a soldier, came into possession of the key and later died in a war. Left behind, the vessel was kept by Yvette and she would play with it often. In EC 477, the transformed into a golden knife for the enraged Yvette. Filled with wrath, Yvette murdered her stepfather to protect Gast Venom before coming to her senses and fleeing with it. After the foundation of the Held Monastery in Lucifenia, Yvette and the friar spoke with the director about the vessel before sealing it in the monastery.The Daughter of Fog Сосуд каким-то образом избегает своего запечатывания, а позже, Кларисса забирает его в виде ножа из шкафа в своей комнате в монастыре. Под влиянием сосуда, Кларисса медленно приближается к Рин сзади на близлежащем побережье. С подталкиванием от Демона Гнева, что выдаёт себя за Микаэлу, она приготовилась заколоть рыдающую Рин, но была остановлена духом Алленна Авадония. Остановленная Кларисса, поворачивается к Микаэле за помощью, но видит лишь хмурую ложную личину перед ней. Освободившись из под чар призрака Демона Гнева, Кларисса использует нож, чтобы подстричь волосы Рин. После того, как Абисс I.R. заполучила Микину Фризис в 505 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, сосуд исчез из монастыря. At some point, the vessel somehow escaped its seal. Later on, Clarith took the vessel, in the form of a knife, from the cupboard in her room at the monastery. Under the vessel's influence, Clarith slowly approached Rin from behind on the nearby coast. With encouragement from the Demon of Wrath masquerading as Michaela, she prepared to stab the sobbing Rin and but was stopped by the spirit of Allen Avadonia. Restrained, Clarith turned to Michaela for help and saw the scowling false persona before her. Disillusioned by the Demon of Wrath's facade, Clarith awakened from the demon's possessionThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 and used the knife to cut Rin's hair instead.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue After Abyss I.R. possessed Mikina Freezis in EC 505, the vessel disappeared from the monastery.The Daughter of Fog Театр Зла Жители Театра Зла начали искать последний сосуд. Хозяйка Суда спрашивает Ма о его местонахождении,Capriccio Farce - その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい　『時の魔導師』よ」 но та утверждает, что он изменил форму, а его владелец вне времени и, предположительно, он в руках у Хозяйки Адского Двора.Capriccio Farce - 「時を超え姿を変え主を変え　それはすでに舞台に登場している されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Услышав это, Слуги призывают всех искать Хозяина, у которого "все ключи". Capriccio Farce - 全てのカギを握っている　『冥界の主』を探せ」 The inhabitants of Evil's Theater began searching for the final vessel. When asked by the Master of the Court if she knew its location,Capriccio Farce - その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい　『時の魔導師』よ」 Ma claimed it changed shapes and owners through out time but believed it was in the possession of the Master of the Hellish Yard.Capriccio Farce - 「時を超え姿を変え主を変え　それはすでに舞台に登場している されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Hearing this, the Servants called for everyone to search everywhere for the Master who held "every key".Capriccio Farce - 全てのカギを握っている　『冥界の主』を探せ」 Sin Attributes Признаки Греха Influence Влияние Как и все прочие сосуды греха, Ключ влияет на гнев и ярость своего владельца, что часто приводит их к безумию. Время от времени, слышен шёпот подбадривания, а иногда Демон принимает форму любимого человека, а после поощряет. Способен овладеть своим хозяином. Similar to the other vessels of sin, the Key influences its owner's anger and rage, often putting them in a vicious frenzy. This is sometimes achieved by whispering words of encouragement to them or its Demon assuming the form of a loved one and goading them on. It is capable of possessing its owner. Powers Сила Золотой Ключ может перевоплотиться в зависимости от пожеланий владельца. При воздействии на ярость, принимает форму ножа или ещё какого-либо оружия, способного убить более сильного человека. Вполне возможно, что он куда могущественнее, чем Абисс I.R.. Ключ также чрезвычайно опасен для других Демонов Греха, может ослабить и даже убить демонов. Во время заточки, стружка имеет те же свойства, что и сосуд, а при попадании в организм человека, может сделать его одержимым. При комбинировании стружки с другими веществами с различными эффектами, может получиться удивительный эликсир исцеления - при сочетании с редким осьминогом Марлона, или более мощный яд при взаимодействии с токсичными веществами. The Golden Key has the ability to shapeshift in reaction to the passions of its wielder. When exposed to rage, it turns into a knife, a weapon capable of killing strong individuals, regarded as being even more powerful than Abyss I.R. The key also is extremely dangerous for the other Demons of Sin, capable of weakening and possibly even killing the demons. Similarly, shaving the key creates a powder holding its magic makes it just as effective when ingested by a person a demon possesses. The powder can also be combined with other substances with various effects, creating an amazing healing elixir when combined with a rare Marlon octopus and an even more toxic poison when combined with a toxin. Демон Демон Гнева может повторить внешность и голос любимого человека, но выражение лица остаётся, как у демона. The Demon of Wrath can mimic the form and voice of its host's loved ones, but has a devil-like expression regardless of its appearance. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Греха и его последствия являются производными от Гнева из Семи смертных грехов. *Сосуд скорее всего является отсылкой к Золотому Ключу, сказке Братьев Гримм; в сказке читателю говорят подождать, пока мальчик не откроет небольшой железный ящик при помощи золотого ключа. *Для большого промежутка, сказка помещена в самом конце книги братьев, ссылаясь на порядок выпуска песни Гнева в Семи смертных грехах серии. *Изменчивость Золотого Ключа может служить отсылкой к переменчивой натуре Гнева. *Ключ использовали, как нож для убийства во имя правосудия или кары, во время нападения на Юлия Цезаря и императрицы Елизаветы Австрийской. ____ *The Sin's name and its effects are derived from Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins. *The vessel is likely a reference to The Golden Key, a Brothers Grimm's fairytale; the tale itself ends on a cliffhanger, telling the reader they have to wait until the boy unlocks the small iron box with the golden key. *For a large period of time, the fairytale was placed at the very end of the brothers' book, referencing the release order of the Wrath song in the Seven Deadly Sins Series. *The Golden Key's ability to shapeshift may refer to the unstable and volatile nature of Wrath. *The key's use as a knife for murder parallels the theme of vicious acts of justice or retributation that have gone awry such as the brutal stabbings of Julius Caesar and Empress Elisabeth of Austria. Любопытно *Кларисса была близка к одержимости Демоном Гнева, но была остановлена появлением Аллена; The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 в Heartbeat Clocktower персонаж вокалоида Гуми, получает сосуд примерно в EC 990. Heartbeat Clocktower PV *Изначально Гнев появляется в виде белого цвета в Chrono Story;Chrono Story PV а позже в виде зелёного цвета в Judgment of Corruption.Judgement of Corruption PV *Clarith came close to being possessed by the Demon of Wrath, but was prevented from acting under its influence by Allen;The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 in Heartbeat Clocktower, a character represented by the Vocaloid GUMI gets possessed sometime before EC 990.Heartbeat Clocktower PV *Wrath was originally represented by the color white in Chrono Story;Chrono Story PV it was later represented by the color green in Judgment of Corruption.Judgement of Corruption PV Галлерея Концепт= Vessels of sin.jpg|Иллюстрация и описание сосудов греха в The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Песни= Wrath forest.png|Гнев, появление в виде Леса в Chrono Story KacheesMoDV.jpg|Качес с Золотым Ключом The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Golden Key Pciture.jpg|Клариса с сосудом Гнева в The Daughter of White Rainbowi.png|Семь Смертных Грехов в Judgment of Corruption Deadly sins.png|Гензель и Гретель выпустили Семь Смертных Грехов в Chrono Story CL7_7.png|Ключ в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= 389571897.jpg|Клариса с Золотым Ножом в The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Качес с Золотым Ножом в Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania |-| Манга= Kachess_and_the_Key.jpg|Золотой Ключ в манге The Lunacy of Duke Venomania |-| Прочее= Daughter of White 600 447314.jpg|Рисунок Кларисы с золотым ножом в руках References }} Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Гнев Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series